warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Wild
note: if you haven't figured this out already, this series does NOT necessarily go in chronological order. flashbacks are told as revealed and thought about in present time, not as occurred. oa: troye sivan blaze (Wild, wild, hey!) Trying hard not to fall On the way home :"Gack!" Sky's legs windmill in an undignified fashion as she tries not to slip off the thin metal rail we're padding along. I laugh and reach out, grabbing her by the scruff of her neck and hauling her back. :We scamper along the remainder of the precarious bridge and turn to face each other once we're on solid ground. She looks embarrassed. "I had that." :"Sure. You would've fallen face-first into the Mines if I hadn't caught you." :"Oh, shut up." :The two of us fall into a mutual silence as we look out on the silent scene: the Mines, unmoving and bathed in silvery moonlight. :Twolegplace is well past the border of MoonClan's territory, but the Mines are the one mark of Twolegs that they couldn't cut out of their homeland. A series of tunnels and rusted metallic shafts that move and creak eerily in the wind, a maze as tempting as it is dangerous to explore. Apprentices are technically forbidden from coming here alone, but as Sky told me, she hasn't been an apprentice for a long time, and I never was. You were trying to wear me down, down :"I love this place," Sky murmurs. "Isn't that strange? Father always hated it. So did my brother; so does most of MoonClan. They resent the fact that there's a Twoleg-made structure in our territory. But they're so fascinating--all the tunnels and shafts and roads to nowhere." :"It's not strange. Though I guess I wouldn't exactly call you the conventional Clan cat." :Her face settles into a frown. "I'm not. I don't know why I came back here, to be honest. Except... MoonClan's in trouble." :I stifle the pang of guilt I feel. MoonClan is in trouble because of Fang, the cat I work for, and his threat of invasion. :"You never told me why you left in the first place." :Sky shifts uncomfortably. "No, I never did. I don't suppose it makes sense. Why would the leader's daughter desert her Clan?" :I raise my eyebrows. "I don't doubt that you had a very good reason. Sometimes it's just about surviving." :"Surviving," she echoes, nodding. "Yeah. I had to get out, or I would've..." She shakes her head and trails off. :When she looks up again, the intensity in her eyes startles me. "Can I trust you, Blaze?" :"I--Why are you--What do you...?" I'm not sure why I start stammering so badly, except that I wasn't expecting it. No one's ever bothered to ask me something like that. And I wish I could say yes and not be lying. Kissing up on fences And up on walls On the way home :"None of my Clanmates trust me. Not that I blame them. Even my brother and father don't trust me." :"That's not--" :"Oh, it's true. Anyway, I didn't want to spring that question on you and scare you off. I was just wondering." Sky gives me a shy look. "My brother doesn't trust you either." :I smile slyly. "I can't ''tell you if you can trust me. That defies the entire point."'' :She laughs, and I'm suddenly made aware of how close she is. My stomach tightens, and my mouth goes dry. '' :''Since meeting Sky, I finally have something to look forward at the end of the day. As the sun begins to set, we each finish off our respective duties to our groups and meet up somewhere. I've never had a best friend before, but she's showed me what it's like. We haven't even known each other that long, but I've told her more about myself than I have anyone else. She's always up for whatever--climbing the grassy hills on the northern edge of MoonClan's territory and somersaulting down while squealing like a pair of kits, lying in the shade of the oak trees by the pond and asking each other existential questions, daring each other to venture deeper and deeper into the tunnels of the Mines. :But there's something else. She makes me feel warm, cozy and happy just to hear her laugh--but there's also this different kind of heat. Her touch sears, and I feel it in my blood. Her smile slices my heartbeat into a stuttering staccatto. '' :''I have no idea if she feels it too. I'm not even sure what I'm feeling, this weird mixture of attraction and affection. Surely you can't feel both at the same time? And surely not for a cat whose family's land you're trying to take. I don't know much about this relationship stuff, but I'm pretty positive that's a dealbreaker. :"I should get home," Sky sighs. :I nod. I don't want her to go. But she has to. Before I fall too far. I guess it's all working out, now :For a second, I simply lie still. I savor the solidity of each of my limbs, slowly daring to lift each one and wiggle it around. :It's a little while before I gently push myself into a standing position. I cast another look down at my chest, just to make sure this isn't all some gaping-wound-induced hallucination. :It's not. I'm healed, back on Earth, and alive. Fireflower did it. :Save my daughter. Save your own soul. :I don't know how to do the latter, but you can bet anything I'm going to obey her first command. 'Cause there's still too long to the weekend Too long till I drown in your hands :I glance around me; I've got to get my bearings. I start climbing a small hill that lies before me, reveling in the delicious vitality of my pulse vibrating my veins, the rasp of my breath, the thousands of sensory factors--the smell of wet grass, the feel of cool air and soft dirt, the fluffy gray-blue pelt of sky above me--rushing through my mind at all times. :I reach the hill-crest and use it as a vantage point. About a mile away lies the deep forest that marks one of the edges of MoonClan territory. To my left, farther on, I can just see the knotty band of rock that surrounds the Mines; a pang of nostalgia strikes somewhere near my belly and heart. :To my right, I can catch a glimpse of the plateau where Fang set up camp for us. I know it's probably just my imagination, but I think I can almost see the stirring of cats on the sparsely-planted mound of dirt, the movements of cats who used to be on the same side as me. :Whose side am I on now? I know Fireflower probably expected me to join with MoonClan immediately. But it's not that simple. :One, most obviously, MoonClan doesn't trust me. I'll be ripped to shreds; Treestar will undoubtedly want to finish the job Flameheart started and was supposed to end. Just imagine. Fireflower brought back to life a cat that her own son murdered. :Two, amazingly, being given a second chance hasn't dispersed the reasons I had for joining Fang in the first place. :MoonClan doesn't realize how blessed they are, having all they have. It's not so easy in other places. Growing up, I never knew security, the feeling of someone having your back, never had the assurance of knowing home would still be there when I returned at night. Fang saved my life. Oh, don't think I know he doesn't do that--extend a helping paw--as a way to get new recruits. But it works. I'm willing to fight for him, to find us all a new home, even if it means invading a pre-existing group. :At least, I was. :Now, despite all my inhibitions, there is a giant part of me that wants to forsake all caution, to barrel down the hillside and straight into the heart of MoonClan's territory--where lies my own heart. I want to see Sky, make sure she's okay, and waiting feels even worse than facing what's down there. :Sighing, forcing myself to go slowly, I begin the descent. Too long since I've been a fool, oh Leave this blue neighbourhood :The world seems incredibly brilliant to me all of a sudden. After waking up dead, suspended in some kind of twilight zone... I've gained a whole new appreciation for the simple miracle of oxygen whooshing through my body. Perhaps the in-between isn't as magical a place as I once thought. I shudder to think of the loneliness that rushed through me when I stood there, the absolute emptiness that somehow shook me even more than realizing I was ripped open and dying--dead. :I've heard the Clan's idea of the afterlife before, of course: when you die, you either go to StarClan or the Dark Forest. But I've never heard of the sort of souless purgatory I was suspended in. There are no words for the gratitude that swells in me towards Fireflower for getting me out of there. Never knew loving could hurt this good, oh And it drives me wild 'Cause when you look like that I've never ever wanted to be so bad, oh It drives me wild You're driving me wild, wild, wild You're driving me wild, wild, wild You're driving me wild (Wild, wild, hey!) White noise in my mind Won't calm down You're all I think about Running on the music And night highs But when the light's out It's me and you now, now 'Cause there's still too long to the weekend Too long till I drown in your hands Too long since I've been a fool, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah Leave this blue neighbourhood Never knew loving could hurt this good, oh And it drives me wild 'Cause when you look like that I've never ever wanted to be so bad, oh It drives me wild You're driving me wild, wild, wild You make my heart shake Bend and break But I can't turn away And it's driving me wild You're driving me wild You make my heart shake Bend and break But I can't turn away And it's driving me wild You're driving me wild Leave this blue neighbourhood Never knew loving could hurt this good, oh (hey) And it drives me wild (hey, hey) 'Cause when you look like that I've never ever wanted to be so bad, oh (hey) It drives me wild (hey) You're driving me wild, wild, wild (Wild, wild, wild, hey!) Category:Rainy's Songfics Category:Blaze & Sky